


adagio

by Everydayishark



Series: concerto [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: All kinds of sex tbh, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, MX Wonho Bingo, Polyamory, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Uhm, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: adagio; At ease (i.e. play slowly)Minhyuk spends a (somewhat) slow morning in bed with his boyfriends.





	

Minhyuk lays on the bed, squeezed between his two boyfriends. His third boyfriend, Hoseok, lays at their feet. He knows their situation is unusual. Most people don’t even have one boyfriend, and yet Minhyuk has three.

It hasn’t always been like that. Before Hyungwon and Hoseok joined their lives, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo had been dating for a couple of years. But it had always felt like something, someone was missing. So after a few visits to a swingers bar, they meet Hyungwon and Hoseok. The connection is almost instantaneous, and they fill the piece within them that has been missing.

\--

“Hoseok, it’s your turn to do the laundry.” Minhyuk says, cueing a groan from Hoseok. “I don’t wanna.”

“But you gotta. You lost the best.” Hyunwoo reminds him, solemnly. They had all taken a bet the night before; whoever lost control and came first had to do the laundry. Hoseok had been going strong until Minhyuk had wrapped his lips around his dick, and he knew that he was finished.

“It’s unfair,” he whines, “you always exploit my weaknesses.”

“Don’t blame Minhyuk for being talented with his mouth.” Hyungwon says, jokingly kicking at Hoseok until he gets up from the bed.

Hoseok huffs, bundling up the cum stained sheets. “You’re all terrible. I hate you.”

“We love you too~” Minhyuk coos, blowing him a kiss before settling back in the comfort of Hyunwoo’s arms. Hyungwon spoons him from behind.

\--

It hasn’t always been easy. It took time to figure out their dynamic, to find out what works for one person might not work for the other. It took time to find out each person’s likes and dislikes. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo had been used to living with just the two of them, and adding two more people upset the balance of their carefully crafted routine.

Still, the four of them living together eventually paid off more than it cost, and they are happy despite the initial hardships.

\--

They have learned to love each other equally. There is no jealousy between them, which is why they can pair off individually without there being any tension or hard feelings between the others. Because no matter how much they love being together with the four of them, it isn’t always the time nor the place for long, drawn-out orgies.

Sex between Hyunwoo and Minhyuk is passionate but gentle, while Hoseok draws a wild side out of Minhyuk. (Sometimes, Hyunwoo likes to watch as they explore their kinks) Minhyuk and Hyungwon have a balanced give-and-take, whereas Hyungwon takes more from Hyunwoo than he gives. (sometimes, Hyunwoo likes to be pushed to his limits) Hoseok and Hyungwon have a go-hard-or-go-home mentality, whereas, despite their strong muscular appearances, sex between Hyunwoo and Hoseok is soft and sweet and mostly vanilla.

Hoseok is a caregiver. He likes to take care of the others, always bending his will to please them. Hyunwoo on the other hand is more dominant, strong and silent. He never voices his wishes with many words, but the others have learned to read his expressions. Hyungwon likes to be pampered. He wants to be taken care of, and he is very vocal about the things that he wants and doesn’t want. Minhyuk is the most versatile amongst them, loving to be both in control and to be controlled.

Of course, they switch things up every once in a while.

Sex aside, they spend most of their time as a polyamorous quartet in pure domestic bliss. Talking about work at the dinner table, cooking together, watching their favorite TV series while cuddling on the couch. They sleep together in the large bed in their master bedroom in a tangle of arms and legs and conflicting spooning formations. (Somehow, they make it work)

\--

After stashing the dirty sheets into the laundry machine, Hoseok returns to bed. Hoseok wiggles himself between Minhyuk and Hyungwon (ignoring Hyungwon’s sputtering sounds of protest as he steals his nice, warm spot). He wraps an arm around Minhyuk’s waist, pulling him closer against him, burying his nose in the crook of Minhyuk’s neck.

“Stop sniffing me, you creep.” Minhyuk says.

“Okay.” Hoseok says, as he starts leaving soft kisses all over his neck. (Knowing that Minhyuk is especially ticklish there)

 

Minhyuk swats at his head, trying to wiggle free, but he’s stuck between Hyunwoo and Hoseok. He lets out a high-pitched shriek, his hand grabbing the first (and only) thing he can reach (which happens to be Hoseok's dick)

 

Hoseok gasps, temporarily distracted as Minhyuk palms him through the fabric of his boxers, giving Minhyuk an opportunity to escape his ticklish torture.

 

The redhead grins as Hoseok's dick twitches to life underneath his fingers. "Ready for round two already? Didn't you get enough last night?"

 

Hoseok's face flushes red. By all means, the night before should have satisfied him plenty (and it did), but the dick wants what it wants (and it wants more, apparently).

 

Minhyuk shifts in his spot so his arm is no longer positioned in an awkward angle, reasserting his grip on Hoseok's dick. Hyungwon's interests have also awoken, softly stroking over Hoseok's bare arm. He presses closely to his back (Now Hoseok is the one who is trapped). Hyunwoo watches on with an amused look on his face, shifting to the side a bit so Minhyuk has a little more space.

 

It doesn't take long for Hoseok to get hard, dick straining against the fabric. Hyungwon hooks his fingers underneath the waistband of Hoseok's boxers, pulling it down while Minhyuk's fingers play with his nipples.

 

Minhyuk draws Hoseok in for a kiss, tongue lapping inside his mouth while Hyungwon presses against Hoseok’s back, fingers tracing lines along his inner thighs.

 

The kiss becomes sloppier, hungrier as Minhyuk's fingers slide down, meeting Hyungwon's fingers around Hoseok's dick. Hyungwon carresses his balls and base, while Minhyuk strokes the head and the shaft. (It's a little complicated to find a rhythm that works for both of them, but it's worth the look of absolutely bliss on Hoseok's face)

 

Hoseok moans softly.

 

Hyunwoo, who had only been watching up until this point, takes his dick from his boxers, stroking it at a leisure pace. Hyungwon stops touching Hoseok momentarily to grab the bottle of strawberry flavored lube from the night stand. (It's a horrible flavor, but it still tastes better than regular lube. They also tried banana flavored lube, but Hoseok wouldn't stop making banana related dick jokes and they tired of it quickly)

 

Hyungwon instructs Hoseok to sit on his knees as he coats his fingers in the fragrant, sticky liquid. He draws lazy circles around Hoseok's entrance, tracing butterfly kisses down his spine. Hoseok shivers as the cold liquid touches his skin. Simultaneously, Minhyuk traces kisses down his chest, over his abdomen, down his hips. He wraps his lips around the head of Hoseok's dick as Hyungwon pushes in a finger. He pushes it in until the knuckle before slowly pulling it out again. They move in tandem, one moving in as the other moves out, leaving Hoseok reeling, unable to focus on one or the other.

 

Hyungwon switches between using his fingers and his tongue, kissing the soft pink flesh of Hoseok's hole before lapping at the rim. Hyunwoo moves in to kiss Hoseok, swallowing his moans in his mouth.

 

Hyungwon works in two more fingers, scissoring Hoseok open with ease. His hole is still soft and pliant from the night before. Minhyuk moves up to kiss Hyungwon over Hoseok's shoulder. Minhyuk pulls Hyungwon to the front. Hyungwon's protests die down quickly as Hyunwoo pulls him closer, dick pressing hard against his leg. Minhyuk takes Hyungwon's place behind Hoseok, tracing his fingers along Hoseok's sides down to his hips. He takes his time, loving the way his skin feels beneath his fingertips.

 

He loves Hoseok's pale, muscular frame as much as he loves Hyungwon's skinny figure. He loves Hyunwoo's broad, tanned shoulders, he loves Hyungwon's prominent hip bones. He loves Hoseok's slightly chubby cheeks, and how they would glow whenever he smiled, he loves Hyunwoo's firm and tight ass (especially in those leather pants he owns). He loves them all, perfect in all their little flaws. He loves how they all fit together, despite their differences, like perfectly imperfect puzzle pieces.

 

Hoseok whines impatiently, snapping him back to reality, and he lines his dick up with Hoseok's entrance. Hyungwon had already fucked Hoseok into oblivion the night before, so Hyungwon gladly lets Hyunwoo take care of him while Minhyuk takes care of Hoseok. (It's an unspoken understanding between them, one that caters to all of their needs without anyone feeling left out).

 

Minhyuk spreads Hoseok's ass with his hands, giving himself better access as he pushes inside. Just the tip is enough the send Hoseok reeling forward (still feeling sensitive from the night before), and Minhyuk has to hold onto his hips to keep him steady. Minhyuk pushes further in, slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt Hoseok, but Hoseok clearly has other plans. (and they do not involve going slow and steady)

 

He grinds down on Minhyuk's dick, pushing through the sensory overload as Minhyuk's dick presses against his prostate. Hyunwoo pulls Hyungwon into his lap, leaving kisses all over his body, hands cupping his ass. Hyungwon looks ready to ride him, but Hyunwoo likes to take it slow. (And there is no escaping Hyunwoo’s arms once he has Hyungwon pinned down)

 

Minhyuk rolls his hips, slowing down his pace as he pulls out before slamming back inside. Hoseok gasps, letting out a choked moan, curling his fingers into the (new, clean) sheets. Hyunwoo has finally released Hyungwon's butt from his grip (finding something else to hold onto, something hard and oblong, something at the front that makes Hyungwon moan in response) while Hyungwon straddles him.

 

Hyungwon takes one of Hoseok's hands, intertwining their fingers. Hoseok squeezes hard every time Minhyuk thrusts deep, hitting his prostate, but Hyungwon doesn't mind. He rides slowly, matching Hyunwoo's firm and broad strokes. (His big hands easily engulfing Hyungwon's dick in just two strokes)

 

Hoseok doesn't last long as Minhyuk increases his pace, coming all over the (new, no-longer-clean) sheets. Hyungwon would've made a snarky comment about it, if Hyunwoo hadn't started thrusting up and he loses the ability to speak all together, reduced to a needy mewling. Hyungwon's loud moans send Minhyuk over the edge and with a shudder he comes inside of Hoseok.

 

Ten minutes later they all lay next to each other, panting softly. Their limbs are all tangled together, all sticky and sweaty but it doesn't really matter.

 

"Ugh. I need a shower." Hyungwon sighs as Minhyuk pushes a stray hair away that was sticking to his forehead.

 

"Me too." Minhyuk says.

"Me three." Hyunwoo agrees.

"Did someone say round three?" Hoseok says with a smirk. Hyunwoo smacks him with a pillow.

 

"Jesus Hoseok what's gotten into you today." Minhyuk says, shaking his head as they step into the bathroom.

"You." Hoseok grins.

 

They lock a protesting Hoseok out of the bathroom. Twenty minutes later they find him passed out on the bed, snoring softly. (Hyunwoo feels sorry for him, curling up next to him while Hyungwon and Minhyuk go downstairs to make breakfast.)

 

The four of them eat together, and Minhyuk smiles as he watches Hyungwon and Hoseok bicker over a piece of toast before Hyunwoo snatches it away from underneath their noses. Their situation might be unconventional, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

(And just like any other couple, they fight and make up. They laugh and cry together. They have good days and bad days, but it's love either way. And between the four of them, they have a lot of love to go around.)

 

Unconventional, but just right.

 

They just have a bit more of everything. Dicks. Love. The laundry bill.

 

Speaking of laundry- Minhyuk sighs and gets up to check the washing machine for what is probably the fifth time that week.

 

No one said having three boyfriends would be easy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IS ADAGIO  
> ME. GDI.  
> also  
> SET ME THE FUCK ON FIRE.
> 
> [part 1 of 6 for the wh bingo]  
> for the [domestic] square  
> I'm sorry this is a mess what have I started


End file.
